lgbtwikiaorg_es-20200213-history
Movimiento LGBT
[[Archivo:Gay flag.svg|thumb|250px|'Bandera arcoiris' símbolo del movimiento LGBT.]] Se llama movimiento LGBT al movimiento social y político que pretende conseguir la normalización social y la equiparación de derechos de homosexuales (gays y lesbianas), transexuales, bisexuales, etc. con los heterosexuales. Habitualmente se toma la parte por el todo y se consideran como equivalentes el «movimiento LGBT» y el «movimiento de liberación LGBT», que normalmente se considera surgido en 1969 con los disturbios de Stonewall. Sin embargo, existe un continuo histórico de lucha por los derechos de homosexuales desde finales del siglo XIX, pudiendo dividirse en tres periodos históricos distintivos: *el primer movimiento homosexual hasta la II Guerra Mundial, *el movimiento homófilo, de 1945 hasta finales de la década de 1960, y *el movimiento de liberación LGBT, desde 1969 hasta la actualidad. Primer movimiento homosexual thumb|left|150px|[[Heinrich Hössli en su juventud, el primer militante del movimiento gay.]] En la segunda mitad del siglo XIX la sodomía era considerada un delito en la mayoría de los países occidentales y sus colonias, sólo estaba despenalizada en los países que habían seguido el ejemplo del código penal francés que había considerado delitos solamente aquellos comportamientos que perjudicaran a un tercero, en Europa estas excepciones fueron además de Francia, España, Bélgica, Luxemburgo, Países Bajos, Portugal, Italia y Baviera (antes de la formación del imperio alemán), y en América Brasil, México, Guatemala y Argentina. En el resto de países los homosexuales sufrían penas de prisión, generalmente de entre 5 y 10 años, que en algunos lugares podían llegar a la cadena perpetua e incluso la pena de muerte. Esta situación hizo que en el último tercio del siglo empezaran a surgir iniciativas reivindicando la despenalización allí donde todavía se condenaba la homosexualidad. Al principio fueron acciones individuales de los primeros activistas como las de Heinrich Hössli (1784-1864), Karl Heinrich Ulrichs (1825-1895) o Károly Mária Kertbeny (1824-1882). Con el final del siglo en Alemania empezaron a organizarse asociaciones con el objetivo de lograr la despenalización de las prácticas homosexuales masculinas que originaría durante la República de Weimar el movimiento de reivindicación de los derechos de los homosexuales más activo del mundo. En 1897 se creó en Berlín el Comité científico humanitario (Wissenschaftlich-humanitäres Komitee, WhK) para luchar contra el artículo 175 del código penal y el por reconocimiento social de los homosexuales y los transexuales, convirtiéndose así en la primera organización pública de defensa de derechos gays del mundo. El Comité Científico Humanitario consiguió reunir unas 5000 firmas de notables ciudadanos pidiendo la eliminación del artículo 175 y llevó la petición al Reichstag en 1898, pero no fue admitida al ser sólo apoyada por la minoría del Partido Socialdemócrata. thumb|300px|right|Dirección del Comité científico humanitario en 1901: de izquierda a derecha, [[Georg Plock, Dr. Ernst Burchard, Dr. Magnus Hirschfeld y el Barón von Teschenberg.]] En el Reino Unido donde la presión policial era mayor también surgió un reducido grupo de activistas en la clandestinidad como Edward Carpenter (1844-1929) o los integrantes de la orden de Queronea. Uno de los co-fundadores del comité, el doctor Magnus Hirschfeld, también fundó y dirigió el Institut für Sexualwissenschaft (Instituto para la investigación sexual). El objetivo de esta institución fue la investigación sexológica, en todos sus aspectos incluida la homosexualidad, y destacó por ser pionera mundial en promover congresos internacionales de estudio la sexualidad, organizando la Liga mundial por la reforma sexual y difundir lo que llamaron "reforma sexual", reclamando derechos civiles y la aceptación social de los homosexuales y transexuales. En 1903 se creó otra destacada organización gay la Gemeinschaft der Eigenen (Comunidad de los propios), fundada por Adolf Brand junto con Benedict Friedlaender y Wilhelm Jansen, cuyo ideal era el amor homosexual entre hombres viriles y la pederastia según el modelo griego. Sus miembros se encontraban intelectualmente cerca de las ideas de Gustav Wyneken sobre el Eros pedagógico y defendían la masculinidad de los hombres gays.1897-1933 · Die erste Homosexuellenbewegung in Deutschland Rechazaban de forma frontal las teorías médicas de la época sobre la homosexualidad, como la teoría de los estadios sexuales intermedios de Magnus Hirschfeld y el Comité científico-humanitario, al considerar que propagaban el estereotipo de homosexual afeminado; por lo que entraron frecuentemente en polémica, aunque también colaboraron brevemente con ellos en la década de los años 1920 para luchar contra el artículo 175. La Gemeinschaft der Eigenen además de la lucha política organizaba todo tipo de actividades culturales y al aire libre para gays, y publicaron Der Eigene (El propio) la primera revista homosexual regular del mundo (1896) (antes Karl Heinrich Ulrichs había publicado ya en 1870 la revista Urnings, de la que sólo se editó un número).Kennedy, Hubert, Karl Heinrich Ulrichs: First Theorist of Homosexuality, en: Science and Homosexualities, ed. Vernon Rosario (S. 26–45). New York: Routledge, 1997. Aparecieron novelas y libros de todo tipo. Base de datos de publicaciones anarquistas (en Alemán) thumb|left|250px|Caricatura de [[Adolf Brand y el GdE de 1907. Texto: «''Realmente una mujer nunca será capaz de convertirse en una artista destacada, puesto que jamás podrá infringir el artículo 175.»]] Surgieron más organizaciones disidentes con la organización de Hirschfeld. Hans Kahnert, fundó en los años 1920 la ''Asociación de la Amistad Alemana destinada a formar lazos de camaradería entre los homosexuales alemanes. Se abrió un centro en Berlín con reuniones semanales y que publicaban un boletín también semanal llamado Die Freundschaft (La amistad). En 1921 la asociación lanzó un llamamiento a la acción para que los homosexuales alemanes participasen en la reforma legal: El ámbito cultural también reflejó este clima reivindicativo. La libertad de prensa que hubo durante la República de Weimar facilitó que surgieran gran número de publicaciones sobre la homosexualidad. Durante el Período de entreguerras se publicaron treinta diarios, revistas y boletines diferentes dirigidos a homosexuales. En 1919 se realizó la primera de varias películas de temática homosexual en Alemania, Anders als die Andern (Diferente a los demás), interpretada por Conrad Veidt, que narra la historia de un homosexual víctima de chantaje, que desesperado pide ayuda a un médico famoso (interpretado por el mismísimo Magnus Hirschfeld) que termina suicidándose por la presión social. Y en 1921 se fundó el grupo de teatro homosexual Theater des Eros. Incluso en 1920 se compuso el primer himno homosexual Das lila Lied (la canción violeta). Wir sind, wie wir sind! - Homosexualität auf Schallplatte Teil I - Aufnahmen 1900 bis 1936, Bear-Family-Records, 2002, ISBN 3-89795-887-2 En 1929 Comité Científico Humanitario con el apoyo de las demás organizaciones homosexuales consiguió llevar de nuevo al Reichstag la despenalización, consiguiendo que un comité parlamentario tratara un proyecto de ley para eliminar el artículo 175. Todos los delegados de los partidos políticos alemanes, incluido el Partido Comunista de Alemania, con la única excepción del partido nazi, votaron a favor de la retirada del artículo 175 en la votación del comité y presentarla al pleno, cuando el hundimiento de la bolsa de Nueva York, la crisis financiera que originó y las condiciones de anexión de Austria dieron al traste con el nuevo proyecto de ley, y el clima de tolerancia desaparecerían por completo con la ascensión del régimen nazi al poder en 1933. Movimiento homófilo Se denominó movimiento homófilo al movimiento homosexual surgido tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, aproximadamente entre 1945 y finales de la década de 1960. El término «homófilo», del griego ομος (homos, igual) y φιλία (filia, amor), fue adoptado por los grupos de esta época como alternativa a la palabra homosexual, para enfatizar el amor en lugar del sexo, y alejarse de la imagen negativa y estereotipada del homosexual sexualmente promiscuo. La palabra fue creada por Karl-Günther Heimsoth en su tesis doctoral de 1924, '' Hetero y homófilo . Pretendían conseguir la aceptación de los homosexuales y conseguir que fueran miembros respetables de la sociedad a través de dos medios: la difusión del conocimiento científico sobre la homosexualidad, que desterrara mitos negativos, y el debate para intentar convencer a la mayoría de la sociedad de que, a pesar de las diferencias que se reducían al ámbito privado, los homosexuales eran personas normales y honradas. Se considera a estos grupos políticamente moderados y cautelosos en comparación con los movimientos LGBT tanto precedentes como con los que les sucedieron. Hubo alguna excepción más radical como el comunista norteamericano Harry Hay. Sin embargo, pocos estaban dispuestos a salir del armario, ya que se arriesgaban a ser encarcelados en la mayoría de los países occidentales y la homofobia imperaba en la opinión pública de la época. En este periodo se formaron varias organizaciones homófilas en diversos países de Europa y América como la holandesa COC, las danesas Forbundet af 1948 y International Homosexual World Organisation; las norteamericanas Mattachine Society y Daughters of Bilitis; y las inglesas Homosexual Law Reform Society y Campaign for Homosexual Equality. Una de las principales tareas que realizaron los grupos homófilos fue la de publicar revistas que difundieran los conocimientos científicos sobre homosexualidad y trataran el tema desde un punto de vista positivo, entre estas publicaciones destacaron ''Der Kreis, Arcadie y ONE, Inc. El término homófilo cayó en desuso con el declive del movimiento y sus organizaciones al surgir el movimiento de liberación gay a partir de 1969. Movimiento de liberación LGBT thumb|left|150px|Stonewall Inn, en septiembre de 1969. Los disturbios de Stonewall producidos en el Greenwich Village en protesta por el acoso policial a la comunidad gay de Nueva York supusieron un punto de inflexión en la lucha a favor los derechos civiles de los homosexuales de todo el mundo. Se desencadenaron el 28 de junio de 1969 como reacción a una redada policial en el bar de ambiente gay, el Stonewall Inn, extendiéndose a las calles adyacentes durando tres días. Era la primera vez que la comunidad homosexual se enfrentaba de forma contundente contra las fuerzas policiales, y causaron gran conmoción en la comunidad sirviendo de aglutinante de las pequeñas organizaciones homófilas que habían estado funcionando hasta entonces. Tan sólo unas semanas más tarde, a finales se fundó en Nueva York el Frente de Liberación Gay (GLF). La elección de su nombre se explica por la cercanía ideológica con las luchas anti-imperialistas en Vietnam y Argelia. A final de año, el GLF ya contaba con grupos en ciudades y universidades por todo el país, y aunque tuvo una existencia fugaz pronto fue reemplazada por otros grupos más estables como Gay Activists Alliance. En poco tiempo surgieron organizaciones similares en Canadá, Francia, Reino Unido, Bélgica, Países Bajos, México, Argentina, Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Y no tardaron en aparecer otros grupos con los mismos objetivos la mayoría de los países de mundo. thumb|200px|Manifestantes a favor de los derechos civiles de los homosexuales en Nueva York en 1976. Con objeto de conmemorar el primer aniversario de la revuelta de Stonewall, el GLF organizó una manifestación pacífica desde Greenwich Village hasta Central Park, a la que acudieron entre 5.000 y 10.000 hombres y mujeres. Desde entonces y hasta hoy, la mayor parte de las festividades del Orgullo gay se celebran alrededor de esta fecha, definida por D’Emilio como “la caída de una horquilla oída en todo el mundo”. El éxito y consecuencias de los disturbios de Stonewall se deben en gran medida al cambio de mentalidad general que se había producido en la sociedad en los años 60, promovida por la revolución sexual, el movimiento feminista y la lucha por los derechos civiles de las minorías raciales. Stonewall representa un punto de inflexión en la organización de los colectivos y la interconexión de la subcultura gay, cambiando radicalmente su programa político. Mientras que los activistas de las generaciones anteriores habían luchado sobre todo por una mayor aceptación, las generaciones siguientes a Stonewall exigirán el reconocimiento social, la integración y equiparación de derechos completa. thumb|left|200px|Bandera del orgullo ondeando en un cielo soleado. En la mayor parte de Europa y América se ha conseguido la despenalización de la homosexualidad, no sin dificultades ya que en países democráticos como en EE.UU tuvo que ser el tribunal Supremo el que derogara las leyes de sodomía que persistían en 2003. La siguiente reivindicación de los colectivos en los finales del siglo XX y el comienzo del siglo XXI, además de luchar por la despenalización de las prácticas homosexuales en el resto del mundo, ha sido conseguir el reconocimiento de las uniones civiles y el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo para equiparar los derechos de las parejas homosexuales al del resto de los ciudadanos en materias tan comunes como herencia, acceso a la seguridad social del compañero, beneficios fiscales, etc. El primer estado del mundo en legalizar los matrimonios homosexuales fueron los Países Bajos en 2001, produciéndose el primer matrimonio en el ayuntamiento Amsterdam el 1 de abril de ese mismo año. Siguieron a Holanda en reconocer los matrimonios homosexuales Bélgica (2003), España (2005), Canadá (2005), Sudáfrica (2006), Noruega (2009), Suecia (2009) y Portugal (2010). Además de seis estados de los Estados Unidos, Buenos Aires (Argentina) y México DF (México). Además muchos estados europeos y americanos han aprobado leyes que permiten la unión civil a las parejas homosexuales, con distintos grados de similitud a las uniones matrimoniales. Véase también *Homosexualidad *Historia LGBT *Cronología de la historia LGBT Referencias Bibliografía *Juan Antonio Herrero Brasas (2001). La sociedad gay. «Los inicios de un movimiento emancipatorio: Alemania, las dos tradiciones.». Focas Ediciones. (en español). ISBN 84-95440-15-6. * Fuentes, Pablo (1999). Homo. Toda la historia. «En marcha: El primer movimiento homosexual». Bauprés Ediciones. Salvat Editores. (en español). ISBN 84-345-6842-X. * Adam, Barry (1987). The Rise of a Gay and Lesbian Movement, G. K. Hall & Co. ISBN 0-8057-9714-9 * Bronski, Michael (ed.) (2003). Pulp Friction: Uncovering the Golden Age of Gay Male Pulps, St. Martin's Griffin. ISBN 0-312-25267-6 * Cain, Paul (2007). Leading the Parade: Conversations with America's Most Influential Lesbians and Gay Men, Scarecrow Press, Inc. ISBN 0-8108-5913-0 * Carter, David (2004). Stonewall: The Riots that Sparked the Gay Revolution, St. Martin's Press. ISBN 0-312-34269-1 * Clendinen, Dudley, and Nagourney, Adam (1999). Out for Good, Simon & Schuster. ISBN 0-684-81091-3 * D'Emilio, John (1983) Sexual Politics, Sexual Communities, The University of Chicago Press, Chicago * Deitcher, David (ed.) (1995). The Question of Equality: Lesbian and Gay Politics in America Since Stonewall, Scribner. ISBN 0-684-80030-6 * Duberman, Martin (1993). Stonewall, Penguin Books. ISBN 0-525-93602-5 * Edsall, Nicholas (2003). Toward Stonewall: Homosexuality and Society in the Modern Western World, University of Virginia Press. ISBN 0-8139-2211-9 Categoría:LGBT Categoría:Movimientos sociales bg:Гей-права de:Lesben- und Schwulenbewegung en:LGBT social movements et:Geiliikumine hr:LGBTIQ it:Movimento di liberazione omosessuale lt:LGBT judėjimai no:Homobevegelsen ru:Права сексуальных меньшинств sv:Gayrörelse zh:同性恋权利